Survival
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: "We don't know if the others are dead or alive, and I'm stuck here with you!" "What's the matter, sweetheart? Afraid to be alone with me?" "No...why would I be afraid to be alone with you?" "Just the two of us...alone. Aren't you afraid of what could happen?" A class trip gone wrong. Now, two students must battle for their survival. AU and totally OOC. Chapter 14 new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Survival

Summary: "We don't know if the others are dead or alive, and I'm stuck here with you!" "What's the matter, sweetheart? Afraid to be alone with me?" "No...why would I be afraid to be alone with you?" "Just the two of us...alone. Aren't you afraid of what could happen?" A class trip gone wrong. Now, two students must battle for their survival. AU and totally OOC.

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was the freak. The outcast. The socially illiterate. The one that everyone ignored. I sat alone at lunch, in class and on the bus. No one paid any attention to me. It hurt sometimes, but I preferred it that way.

How I got roped into this trip was beyond me. I hadn't even mentioned it to my parents. The permission slip had been sitting in the bottom of my school bag, forgotten. I didn't want to go. All the athletes and preps would be going...

especially _him..._

The boy I had been silently crushing on for years. The boy who used to be my best friend. The boy who now acted like I didn't even exist. I had heard him and his cronies talking about how cool the trip would be for the last few weeks.

* * *

I remember coming down for breakfast that morning my world tipped on it's axis. It started out just like any other day. I woke up, took my shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed for the day. I came downstairs and got my breakfast. When I sat down to eat, I saw the signed permission slip beside my placemat.

My eyes widened, and I stared at it. My mothers bold doctors scroll was emblazed on it, and I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach. My eyes raised to hers across the table.

"Catherine, dear! Why didn't you tell us about your class trip? It's a good thing I found that permission slip, or else you would have missed out on this unique opportunity!" my mother exclaimed. Translation: she had been snooping through my bag, looking for anything to explain my silent behavior, and had come across the permission slip. Not that my behavior was new. I had been acting like this since freshman year.

To be honest, I never used to be like this. Until freshman year, I was well liked, had tons of friends, and the single most important best friend in the entire planet. I went to parties, had sleepovers...all the girlie stuff that teenage girls do. And then...

it all fell apart...

One day, I was popular and well liked...and the next, I was ridiculed and shunned. And the worst thing of all...

it was all _his_ fault...my _EX_ best friend.

The details aren't really that important anymore, so I won't bore anyone with a long winded explanation.

So...moving on...

As I stared at the permission slip, I felt trapped. I shrugged my shoulders, and looked down at my plate. Mom apparently didn't get the hint, cause she kept talking.

"I packed a bag for you already. It's right by the door. I don't understand why you have all those awful black clothes! I borrowed a few of your sister's pretty tops for you, so you wouldn't get too hot out in the wilderness. I didn't think it would be a problem, since you two are just about the same size..."

Mom continued to prattle on, but by now I had tuned her out. I looked toward the door, and saw the offending bag. My lip curled in disgust and I sneered at the bag. I _HATED_ my sister's clothes. They were just so... _floral_...

Gag me...

I heard the honk of the school bus horn, and stuffed the rest of my breakfast in my pocket, heading for the door. "Bye Mom," I tossed out behind me. I had just made it out the door, when my mother grabbed my shoulder. She handed me the permission slip and the bag, and told me she had put some money in the bag for food, and that she would see me in a week.

If only I knew what was going to happen...

I would have _burned_ that damn permission slip!

* * *

A/N I know that was short, but the other chapters will be longer, promise. Just wanted to give you a taste of what to expect. What did you think? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 2

Once the bus pulled up at school, I wanted to run off of it, and make a mad dash for the nearest wooded area. If I was lucky, nobody would notice, and I would be free from going on the trip from hell. Not that anyone would notice anyways...

Over to the side, I saw the larger bus that would be taking the trip students up to the mountains, their destination. Mentally, I slapped myself. _You're one of those trip students now, dummy!_ A small group was already clustered by the door. I didn't see... _him_.

It was a select group that was asked to participate. The High Honor students and some of the athletes were invited to go. Not that I paid attention, but at last count, there were 30 students going. Two teachers, Ms. Vargas and Mr. Bishop, had been "nominated" to chaperone.

I stepped off my bus, and silently walked toward the other group. As I drew closer, what buzzes of conversation I had heard were silenced. I raised my eyes slightly. Everyone was staring at me, their jaws dropped. _Stuff it, jerks! I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here!_ One perk of being ignored meant I got excellent grades. Not that it felt like a perk right now...

"Ah, Miss Chandler! Wonderful! Your mother called this morning, telling us you would be attending," Ms. Vargas gushed. _Of course she did..._

Throwing her a wane smile, I put my bag down, propping it on my feet. A few feet away, I heard two female voices whispering...

 _"God, look at her! She's such a freak!"_

 _"I know! I thought we would be able to get away from her for a week!"_

 _"Maybe she'll catch something and die out there!"_

 _"We can't get that lucky..."_

Tears burned in my eyes. I don't care if my mother screams at me for a month, I have to get away from here! I turned to run, but I forgot about my bag. My feet tangled in it, and I felt myself falling forward. I put my hands out, bracing for impact...

and instead felt two large _male_ arms wrap around me, stopping my fall. A familiar scent assaulted my nose. I froze. _Oh God..._

"Are you alright?" he asked in my ear, his deep, husky voice washing over me.

Turning in his arms, I saw his dark hair first. Then, my eyes locked with his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with... _concern?_

I gasped, and struggled to get out of his arms, finally taking a step back out of his reach. _Kill me...just kill me now...please!_

He brought himself back to his full height, which was at least a foot taller than my own 5'3" frame. He watched me, and I realized that I was staring at him. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm fine," I whispered. He nodded, and I saw the girls laughing behind their hands. _Bitches..._

"Mr. Keller, thank you for showing up on time," I heard Mr. Bishop yell out. Several of the girls giggled behind their hands at that statement. He was always running late.

He just shrugged, and grabbed his bag from where it had dropped onto the ground. It looked heavy. _Did he pack for a week or a year?_

Ms. Vargas cleared her thoat. "Attention everyone! Come closer and listen closely," she said. Once everyone had moved in closer, she continued. "Now, I would just like to say first that those of you who were chosen to come on this trip, Congratulations! This is a wonderful opportunity to experience nature at its most majestic. The Catskills are a beautiful and spacious location, and I think all of you will have a wonderful time."

Some grumbling sounded, but most clapped nicely. _Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't want to come on this trip!_

Mr. Bishop stepped forward next. "Ms. Vargas and I have decided to break you up into groups of two. One male and one female. We feel that this will be a good learning experience, as you will be responsible for each other. Where one goes, the other needs to go. Now, before everyone gets excited, you should know that Ms. Vargas and I have already picked the partners. When we call out your name and your partners, you will get on the bus and sit together. From the moment we call your names, you are partners until the end of the trip."

Claire Tyler raised her hand. "Yes, Claire?" Mr. Bishop said.

"Um...so...if we don't like our partner for any reason...can we, like...trade?"

Several other students nodded their heads, and a couple looked right at me.

"Nope, no trading. We picked the partners, so there is no changing them."

"Okay, everyone. When I call your names, remember to get on the bus and sit together..." Ms. Vargas said.

"Alex Salter...and JT Forbes."

Clair Tyler...and Evan Marks."

"Ashley Webster...and Gabe Lowen"...

I tuned Ms. Vargas out at that point, sitting on the ground by my bag. My gaze strayed over to Keller. _Why did he catch me?_ I knew that if I had hit the ground, the entire group would have laughed at me. It's not that I wasn't used to it, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt when it happened. My head spun trying to figure out his motive.

"...and Zach Hayes."

"Catherine Chandler...and Vincent Keller."

My eyes widened. _No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ I looked around wildly. The remaining girls were giving me death glares, while a couple of the guys let out breaths of relief that I hadn't been picked to be _their_ partner.

"Howdy, pardner," Keller said, as he sidled up to me, using some terrible cowboy lingo. I stared at him, wanting the Earth to swallow me. _Why, why, why!_ "Come on, let's get on the bus. Do you need any help with your bag?" he continued, as he reached for said bag.

I came out of my stuper, grabbing my bag just as his fingers brushed against mine. I pulled back sharply, using my bag as a shield. Keller just shrugged, and stepped onto the bus.

 _Does the universe really hate me this much?! Can this damn trip get any freaking worse!?_


	3. Chapter 3

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 3

We had been on the bus for 2 hours already. Vincent had tried several times to draw me into a conversation, but I remained silent, and stared out the window, the same thing I had been doing since we first boarded.

When we first got on the bus, I had made a beeline for the back seats, and crammed myself against the window, my bag grasped tightly to my chest. Vincent sighed, having no choice but to sit beside me. Several of his friends busted on him because he got stuck with me as his partner. Surprisingly, he shrugged it off, and settled himself more comfortably beside me on the seat.

Watching the landscape roll by was making me sleepy, and several times I stiffled a yawn.

"If you want to go to sleep, you can lean on me. I don't mind," Vincent whispered in my ear.

I swung my head around, my mouth falling open slightly. Vincent was watching me closely, his eyes kind. I sighed.

"Look. I know exactly what you and your cronies think of me. I didn't even want to come on this trip. My mother forced me into it. I know you don't want to be my partner anymore than any of the other ones did. So, lets get some things straight right now. You don't have to talk to me. You don't have to be nice to me. You can totally ignore me this whole trip, and I promise I won't mind or care. Besides, I'm used to it anyways."

After my little speech, Vincent's eyes widened slightly. Then, his jaw hardened. "Just thought I would be a gentleman. I didn't think you wanted a stiff neck the first day, but whatever..."

I felt a momentary pang of guilt. It _was_ nice of him to offer, but I wasn't buying his kindness. I had been burned, and there was _no_ way I was getting close to _that_ flame again.

Instead of answering him, I leaned my head against the window, giving him the cold shoulder. I closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh beside me, but he left me alone.

 _Hopefully that trend would continue for the rest of the trip..._

* * *

 _Tires screeching...grinding..._

 _Screaming..._ Who the hell was screaming?

Vincent was shaking me. "Catherine! Wake up!"

"Get off me!" I gritted out, prying my eyes open. Pandamonium reigned around me. Instantly, I was awake. "What happened?!"

"The driver had a heart attack! We're heading for an enbankment. We're gonna crash!"

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Vincent wrapped himself around me, and for once, I didn't argue. I just held on to him tightly as the bus tipped, sending us rolling down the enbankment. I felt his arms tighten around me, before my world went black...

* * *

 _Helloooooooooooooooo, can anyone hear me? Hellllloooooooooo..._

 _...Catherine...? Oh God! Catherine...speak to me...Catherine!_

 _Open your eyes, Catherine...I need to see your eyes..._

 _Please Catherine... I can't lose you...not again..._

 _Please..._

 _Come back to me..._

* * *

I groaned as awareness flooded back over me. My whole body hurt, and for a split second I thought I was dead. _Think stupid! If you were dead, you wouldn't be in pain..._

I opened my eyes to absolute blackness. I panicked, and tried to sit up. Large hands pushed me back down gently.

"Shhhhhh...it's okay...it's alright..." Vincent's husky voice washed over me. I struggled to make him out in the pitch blackness. I barely made out his large form to my left...or was it my right? My head was pounding, and I was getting confused.

"Vincent?" I groaned. _God...even my voice sounds like I've been eating gravel..._

"Yeah...it's me. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"Body...head...hurts...tired..." I managed to push out of my mouth.

"You probably have a concussion. Can you see anything? Anything at all?"

I squinted in the darkness. "Barely..."

Now that my eyes had started to adjust, I could see some shapes around me. I turned my head toward the sound of his voice.

If his large shadow was any indicator, he was sitting near my head. I reached up my hand slowly, and came in contact with his hand. He squeezed mine gently.

"Where are...the others?" I asked, suddenly realizing it was far too quiet. I felt his hand tense around mine.

"Catherine...the bus...it..."

"I remember going over the enbankment. Vincent...where are the others..?"

I heard his breath catch. Finally, he spoke...and my world spun around me again...

"There is no one else. Catherine...we are the only survivors..."


	4. Chapter 4

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You're joking, right? This is just some sick joke you are playing on me. The others are laughing their asses off right now, aren't they?" I asked shakily. He _had_ to be joking!

I heard him sigh. His hand tightened around mine again. His thumb began stroking my hand, and I wondered if it was a conscious thing on his part.

"After the crash, I woke up outside. Somehow...I got ejected out of the bus. I think...because we were in the back...that the door must have opened at some point. I looked...for what felt like hours. I looked for you, especially. Because you were in the same seat, I hoped that you had gotten out the same way. I...uh...came across...several of the others. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"What did you see?"

"You don't want to know. It would give you nightmares."

My eyes widened. "So, you don't know for sure that everyone is dead? I mean, if we survived, odds are pretty good that others got out as well."

"If they did, I didn't find them. The ones I did find...I wish I hadn't seen what I saw."

"Who did you find?"

He was quiet for a minute. Finally, he said, "Evan and Claire, Gabe, Zach and Ashley, and half a dozen more. They...uh...were messed up pretty bad."

"And the rest? JT? Alex? Ms. Vargas? Mr. Bishop?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, I was angry. Angry and scared. "So...we don't know if the others are dead or alive, and I'm stuck here with you!"

Vincent tensed up. His voice was deeper as he said, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Afraid to be alone with me?" His hand reached up, brushing my cheek.

I recoiled back. "No...why would I be afraid to be alone with you?"

His words floated out in the darkness. "Just the two of us...alone. Aren't you afraid of what could happen?"

I was afraid... _and that was the problem..._

* * *

Apparently, Vincent had found me quite a ways away from the others. I had been curled around a large tree stump, and at first glance, he had thought I was dead. He had shook me repeatedly, until I had opened my eyes. It had still been mostly light out at that point, and he had checked me for injuries, deeming me moveable. He had then carried me for a time, until he had found the spot we currently rested at.

According to him, I had gone in and out of consciousness several times, and had spoken of several things that he wouldn't share with me. That alone upset me, but he assured me it was nothing bad. Just some things from the past.

He had found several bags and we now had more food, water and clothes. Even a tent. Vincent surprised me, telling me he had found our bags and that he had a sleeping bag in his. _That explained why his had looked so full._ Vincent had set up the tent and sleeping bag, placing our bags inside.

A small fire now burned between us, again courtesy of Vincent. He had been a boy scout as a child, and I was thankful for his skills. Every so often, I would feel his gaze on me, but I refused to look at him, instead watching the wood snap and pop in the fire.

"In the morning, I'll go out again," I heard him say. For the first time since he had started the fire, I looked up at him. I could just make him out through the smoke of the fire.

"What good will it do? Do you want to get lost, too?"

Vincent scoffed. "Well, anything is better than staying here and rotting! The food and water isn't going to last forever, ya know!"

I looked down, ashamed at myself. He was right. Staying here was death for sure. We needed to find a way out of here.

I swallowed my pride. "You're right. I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

He chuckled. "Bet that about killed ya..."

I gave him a dark look that he couldn't see. "Ha, ha, ha..." I said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling now? Any blurred vision? Headaches?"

"No, everything is okay now. I can see and understand everything fine."

He sighed. "Well, we should probably get some sleep then."

My eyes widened again. My heart began a strange fluttering in my chest. " _Together?_ "

"No, I thought I would take the sleeping bag and make you sleep on the hard ground! Yes, _together!_ What kind of an asshole do you think I am, Catherine?" I heard the irritation in his voice.

I fought my smirk. "Do you really want that answer?" Silence followed, and I thought for sure I had pushed him too far. "Uh...Vincent?"

He appeared beside me, and I squealed. "Relax, Catherine. It's just me."

I hit his arm. "I know that! You just startled me."

He held out his hand, and helped me to my feet. "Do you...uh...need to..." he stuttered out. I looked at him, before it dawned on me.

"Oh! Uh...no! No, I'm good. I uh...it's fine." _How embarrassing..._

His relief was plain. "Okay, let me help you to the tent then."

We walked to the tent, and he leaned down, unzipping the door. He helped me inside. "Uh...I'm gonna bank the fire. I'll give you a few minutes to...change." He backed out the door.

Once he was gone, my breathing returned to normal. I changed as quickly as I could, as I listened to his rustling sounds outside. The glow of the fire became muted, and I saw his shadow approach the door a few minutes later. I sat stiffly, waiting.

"Catherine? You decent?" he asked through the door.

I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Yeah." A second later, the door unzipped, and Vincent slipped inside. He rezipped it, and turned around slowly. His gaze landed on me.

"Why aren't you lying down?" he asked.

"I...uh...didn't know which side you wanted..." I said, realizing how stupid it sounded.

Vincent chuckled again. "Pick the side you want. Doesn't matter to me."

I laid down on the right side in the bag, and watched as Vincent quickly pulled his shirt over his head, his back to me. I dimly saw the muscles of his back twist as he grabbed a light sweater, pulling it over his head. "I'm taking off my jeans now, so if you don't want to get an eyeful..." he warned. My eyes slammed shut and I listened to the sounds he made. I heard the fabric of his jeans as he pulled them off. I heard him sigh and then I heard him pull on something else, probably sweatpants.

He lifted a corner of the bag, and slipped in next to me. I froze as I felt his leg brush against mine. "Relax, Catherine. Just go to sleep," he said soothingly. I felt him turn on his side, so his back faced me. I turned the other way, so our backs were to each other.

As I laid in the dark of the tent, listening to Vincent's breathing even out, I realized something. Turning over, I shook Vincent's shoulder gently. His breath caught for a second, before he said, "What?" sleepily.

"I just wanted to say...if anyone had to find me out there...I'm glad it was you..."

Vincent was still for a moment, and then he surprised me. He reached back with his hand, catching mine. He gave it a gentle squeeze, before pulling my hand forward, so it was resting on his ribs.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Out of the darkness, I heard his soft reply...

 _"Me too..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Wow...I'm so warm. I feel like I'm surrounded by heat. And this pillow is so soft! I just want to curl around it and..._

 _Wait..._

 _Why does my pillow have muscles..._

 _And...Is my pillow...breathing..._

My eyes shot open and widened. All I could see in front of me was Vincent's chest, covered by his sweatshirt. _Oh my GOD!_ He was sleeping on his back, his face turned away from me. I tried to scoot back, and found I couldn't move. I couldn't see it through the sleeping bag, but I felt Vincent's arm wrapped around me. At some point in the night, we must have gotten cold. _At least I hope thats the case._

Vincent slept soundly, unaware of the thoughts running through my head. I panicked, hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Moving slowly, I grasped his hand, and lifted it away from my body. Once I could move, I slid down lower into the bag, moving his arm out of my way. After I moved back up, I placed his arm on his stomach, praying he stayed asleep just a _little_ longer. His breath caught for a second, but he slept on.

I released the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. _That was too close_! I laid there stiffly, barely breathing...waiting...

A few minutes later, Vincent began to stir. He stretched his arms above his head, and I watched as his sweatshirt tightened across his chest. That strange fluttering started again in my chest. A yawn escaped his lips, and he absently scratched his chest. Finally, his eyes opened, and he looked over at me. I held my breath.

"Morning. I hope I didn't crowd you last night," he said. _You crowd me? Nope, I think I had the dubious honor of doing that to you. Wonder what he would say if I said, "Your chest is so comfortable, I thought it was a pillow." He'd freak out on me for sure._

I shallowed quickly. "I don't think so. I didn't wake up flat as a pancake, so I guess everything was fine last night," I said, trying for humor.

Vincent watched me for a minute, and I swear I saw a small smile creep onto his face. It was gone too quick for me to be sure, though. Finally, Vincent sat up, and I was suddenly disappointed at the loss of his warmth. _Wait...what?_

My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. I wanted to sink into the ground. _How embarrassing..._

Vincent grinned. "Got a grizzly bear under there? Maybe we should let it out," he said, reaching for the hem of my shirt. I screeched, and batted his hand away. I felt heat creeping up my neck and cheeks.

"You are never going to see what is under my shirt, so hands off, perv!" I yelled at him. Vincent just chuckled, and shook his head.

"Not a perv. Just a man who can appreciate a woman's natural beauty," he said. I was shocked. _No way he means me. He just wanted to be able to tell his friends he tried to cop a feel with the outcast of the school._ No matter what friendly feelings we shared last night, I can never forget what he did to me 4 years ago. _Don't be sucked in by his kindness, Catherine._

"When are you taking off?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

Vincent looked affronted. "Can't a man have breakfast first? It is the most important meal of the day, remember."

"Can't you eat on the go? Im sure there are granola bars in one of the bags."

He raised an eyebrow. "Granola bars!? You really think I could survive on only granola bars? You wound me, woman."

"Look, the faster you get going, the faster we can get out of this hellhole."

Vincent grinned. "Why do I get the distinct impression you are trying to get rid of me?"

I stared at him. "You...you said you wanted to get going this morning. I figured you wouldn't want to waste time puttering around here."

"Why don't you just admit it, Catherine..."

I was confused. "Admit what?"

"You want some privacy, and you want me gone because you are afraid I will spy on you."

My eyes narrowed. _Damn it. He's right, but I'll never admit it._ I went for a neutral approach. "Believe what you want, Keller."

"Oh, come now Catherine. We slept together last night. I think you can call me Vincent. You were last night."

"We...that was...oh you...that wasn't... _WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!"_ I sputtered and hissed out.

That stupid smirk appeared again. "Not in the biblical sense, but we did share a bed," he said. Then, the bastard actually _winked_ at me!

"It was a _sleeping bag,_ not a _bed!_ You uncouth...jackass!"

"Hee Haw!" he said, braying like a donkey.

I was mortified. I did the first thing that came to mind...

I swung at him...

His eyes widened...

* * *

" _Ow! Ow ow ow ow oooowwwwwwwwwwww!"_ Vincent groaned. His eye was already swelling, and I was sure he would have a black eye by the end of the day. The idiot kept reaching up and touching it.

"You just kept going. Couldn't you tell I was getting upset?" I growled out.

"I didn't think you were gonna take a swing at me! Jesus woman, you could have blinded me!" he growled back.

"So what? You'll have a black eye for a few days. What is that compared to the years of hurt you've caused me..."

Vincent stilled. "Catherine..." he started, but I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to talk about any of that. I just want to get out of here, so you can go back to your life, and I can go back to mine," I told him angrily.

Vincent looked me in the eyes, and for a second or two, I swear I could see remorse. But, then he blinked, and the moment was lost. Then, he sighed. "You know, sometimes I miss the old Catherine. This new model is a real bitch sometimes."

"If I'm a bitch, it's because of you and your friends!" I yelled at him. His mouth mashed together in a hard line and he started moving toward me, but I backed up out of his reach. "Just leave me alone, _Keller!_ I'm going for a walk, and don't you dare try to stop me!"

He held up his hands. "Have at it. Just remember to stay in a straight line so you can find your way back to camp."

I turned around, heading into the woods behind us. Realistically, I knew that I shouldn't wander away, but I needed some space. Grudgingly, I followed Vincent's advice, and walked in a straight line.

I walked for a bit, my anger slowly dissolving. Once I was sure I was far enough away, I sat down on the hard ground. I felt tears begin to spill down my cheeks.

I missed my best friend. I missed how he and I used to be. Why did it all have to fall apart...?

* * *

 _I walked into school, my anxiety mounting. What was I going to say to Vincent? I saw him standing with a few of his buddies, and I thought about going around them. But, I had to make sure that things weren't weird between us..._

 _"Hey, Vincent!" I greeted cheerfully. Vincent stared at me for a minute, and then sneered._

 _"Get lost, freak..." he spit out. I was shocked. Why was he acting like this? Was this because of last night?_

 _"Vincent..." I started, but he cut me off._

 _"What part of "Get lost, freak" are you not understanding? Get out of my sight, and don't ever bother talking to me again. Our friendship is over!" Vincent growled._

 _I felt the tears welling in my eyes, but I blinked them back. A couple of his buddies laughed at me, calling me a crybaby. I looked at Vincent again, but he turned his back on me. Tears were falling in earnest now, and with a sob, I ran down the hall, not caring who or what I slammed into._

 _I ran into the girl's bathroom. I made it into a stall, slamming the door behind me. I don't know how long I cried for, nor did I care..._

 _Somehow...I had lost my best friend..._


	6. Chapter 6

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 6

As I wallowed in my misery, a gentle lapping sound reached my ears. I perked up, listening closely. My eyes widened as I recognized the sound. _Water!_ And, it was close to where I was currently sitting.

For a second, I thought about going back to camp and getting Vincent. Almost as soon as I thought it though, I dismissed the idea. A small smirk crossed my lips. _A bath sounds heavenly right now!_ I knew how angry he would be when I came back to camp all clean, but frankly, I could care less at this point. A devilish little imp inside me was chuckling gleefully. I had absolutely _no_ intention of telling him where I found the water! _Take that Keller!_

I walked toward the sound of the water, not even caring how far I had strayed from camp. I wondered if Vincent was starting to worry, since it had been quite a while ago that I had left. Then, I scoffed. More than likely, I would go back and find him long gone. I would probably end up rotting out here, but _hey, at least I'll be clean!_ As I moved closer, the lapping sound got louder and louder. Finally, I moved some low branches... _and gasped!_

I saw a small pond in front of me, the sunlight gently reflecting off of it's surface. A coup of trees surrounded it, giving it an almost intimate setting. The water was lapping against some rocks, as the breeze brushed across the water. I judged the pond to be large enough around that I could float with no problems. I listened closely, hearing nothing but the water and some birds chirping overhead. The imp laughed again. I stepped nearer to the water, and began removing my outer clothes- Shirt, shorts, socks, shoes. I paused at my bra and underwear. _Should I leave them on...or take them off?_ Finally, I decided to strip down to my skin, not wanting to put dry clothes on over wet undergarments. I pulled them off quickly, and dipped my foot into the water. I was surprised how warm it was. Gleefully, I slipped the rest of the way in.

I giggled as the water closed around me. I had never gone skinny dipping before. I was almost giddy, feeling like I was doing something illicite. I looked down at the water, and saw myself reflected back. Not that there was much to look at. I swam around a little bit, dunking my head under several times. I wouldn't be able to wash my hair or body, since my toiletries were still back at camp, but at least I could clean off the dirt and debris from yesterday.

I sighed loudly, enjoying the warmth of the water as it pressed against my nakedness. I rubbed my hands over my body, cleaning it as best as I could. Once I was clean to my satisfaction, I laid on my back, floating for a bit. My head dropped back, so my ears were underwater. I could hear the water, and my own heartbeat. Suddenly, I wished I could stay in this pond forever. I mean, really, who would care if I never came back from this trip? My family barely noticed me, my classmates hated me, and Vincent...

I sat up abruptly. Water from my hair streamed into my eyes. I closed them quickly, and brushed the water away from them. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed my hair, twisting it into a rope, to get any excess water out of it. Satisfied, I opened my eyes...

and _Screamed!_

Vincent stood at the edge of the pond, watching me, his gaze transfixed. I stared at him for a few seconds, before remembering my nakedness. With a screech, I ducked down in the water, until only my head was showing.

"What the _fuck, Keller?!_ You...you... _PEEPING TOM!_ " I screeched at him. "TURN AROUND! AND DON'T YOU DARE TURN BACK TILL I SAY SO!"

Vincent continued to stare at me, before he shook himself, and quickly spun around. I watched him closely, deciding he wasn't moving. I swam toward my clothes, grabbing them. I crept out of the water, and ran for the trees on the opposite side of the pond, far away from Vincent. Quicker than I thought possible, I threw all my clothes back on, and then stood there, taking several calming breaths. _How much had he seen? Did he like what he saw? Wait- where the hell did that thought come from?!_

I made my way toward Vincent, my anxiety ratcheting again. I stopped several feet away from him. "You can turn around now."

Vincent turned toward me slowly. He looked me up and down, and I swear I saw a flash of disappointment. _Yeah...nothing great to look at here._ He swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry. I got worried...so I went looking for you," he said, barely meeting my gaze.

I was touched by his concern, but at the same time, I was angry. I went for the anger. "How long were you spying on me? Did you get an eyeful?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't spying, honest. I...I had barely gotten here when you saw me. I promise."

I scoffed. "Your promises mean jack to me. You promised a lot of things when we were younger, and you broke every one of them."

"Catherine..."

"Well...I hope you took a good, long look...cause you are never seeing any of it ever again!" I growled. I walked past him, heading back toward camp. I could hear him behind me, his heavy tread telling me exactly how far behind me he was.

I would never tell him I was more embarrassed than angry...


	7. Chapter 7

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Damn it, Catherine! Will you just _let_ me explain? I wasn't spying on you! I swear I wasn't. Will you _please_ talk to me?" Vincent pleaded for the umpteenth time since we arrived back at our camp. I kept my back to him, and poked at the fire with a long stick. Night had fallen again, and I wanted the fire to burn brightly for a good, long while.

I had been studiously ignoring him all day, refusing to speak to him, or even listen to his explanations. It was self preservation. I was so confused. On one hand, I felt violated. He had seen me at my most vulnerable. I had been completely naked...bared to his mocking gaze. No man had ever seen me exposed like that. The fact that the first man to do so was Vincent...

I felt overwhelmed with insecurities. I didn't suffer any delusions that he found me even remotely attractive. I knew I wasn't as busty or beautiful as most of our classmates. I'm barely an A cup, and skinny as a rail. My brown hair is mousy and tends to frizz in the heat. My eyes are dull, the color bland. I'm also too short. No guy wants to get a crick in his neck looking down all day. Most guys want a girl who is eye level. To someone as tall as Vincent, I would be nothing more than an armrest. I was certainly nothing that he would want to take a second look at, even though I was certain nothing had escaped his hot gaze.

A smaller, quieter part of my mind wondered what would have happened if I hadn't reacted as I had. Would I have allowed him to join me in the water? Would we have kissed? Would there have been touching? How much touching?

I silently scoffed, shaking my head at the absurdities running through my head. I was just kidding myself thinking that any guy would want me in his bed. Especially a guy that looked like Vincent...

I chucked the stick into the fire, and stood up quickly. I turned toward Vincent, and he watched me with a weary expression. I took a deep breath.

"Catherine..." Vincent started. I raised my hand, shaking my head. He fell silent.

"Look...I don't know how long we are going to be here. Bathing is obviously going to be a necessity. If one of us needs...privacy...the other needs to know, so _that_ doesn't happen again. Other than that, I'll stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine."

"Catherine..."

"I'm not finished. I know I'm nothing great to look at, so if you are going to tease me, just get it over with now. Believe me...I've heard anything and everything you can think of before... _many_ times. So...go ahead."

Vincent looked hurt. "I'm not going to tease you, Catherine. I would never do that. What happened...that was an accident. I wasn't deliberately spying on you. Yes, I admit that maybe I was staring when you saw me...but... _my god..._ if you only knew the vision you made floating in that water..."

My breath caught. I blinked back the tears that suddenly appeared in my eyes. "You said you wouldn't tease me, yet you say something like that to me. Don't toy with me like that. I'm not a slut that is just going to fall into your arms, because you spout pretty words. I don't know what your game is, but I'm nowhere near close to falling for it."

Vincent shook his head. "It's not a game, Catherine. I promise you it isn't."

"Whatever, Keller. I'm not falling into bed with you, so whatever ideas are rolling through your head right now, just forget them. I won't become your whore while we are out here."

Vincent looked like I had slapped him. Then, he scoffed. "You really do have a low opinion of me, don't you?" he spit out.

"Well...I'd say I have good reason."

"Believe what you want, Catherine. But...I want you to know one thing."

"What's that?"

He stepped closer. "I've never treated any woman like a whore. I certainly don't plan to start with _you_ ," he growled out. I stared at him as he strode angrily toward the tent. He jerked the door open roughly, and stepped inside. I heard him tossing stuff around inside, and seconds later, my bag came flying out. He poked his head out. "Since you don't want to "fall into bed with me," I hope you enjoy the great outdoors. Have a good night," he said angrily, before he disappeared back into the tent. The door zipped shut and I heard him settle into the sleeping bag.

I gaped at the door. _He's kidding, right?_ He doesn't really expect me to _sleep_ out here, does he? Minutes passed, and I heard no further movement from him. Reality slapped me in the face. He _did_ expect me to sleep out here...

I hung my head, ashamed of myself. Why did I say all that? Look what it got me...the hard ground.

I picked up my bag, and placed it near the fire. _Maybe I'll catch on fire, and put us both out of our misery._ I laid my head on my lumpy bag, wishing I had a blanket to cover myself with. I couldn't help remembering this morning, when I woke up in Vincent's arms.

 _That'll never happen again now. Not in a million years._

My teeth began to chatter lightly, and I curled more into myself, trying to keep myself warm. I closed my eyes, willing my body to relax, knowing I wouldn't be getting much rest.

 _Me and my big mouth..._

* * *

 _Warmth settled over me. I felt the chill leaving my body. I cuddled into that warmth. A hand brushed against my hair, pushing it off my face. I nuzzled the hand, and heard a sigh._

 _"What have I done to you, Catherine? How can I ever get you to forgive me?" Another sigh. There was a warm breath near my cheek. "I'm sorry, Catherine. You'll never know just how sorry..."_

 _The warm breath ghosted against my cheek, and I felt lips brush my cheek. I smiled._

 _If only this wasn't a dream..._


	8. Chapter 8

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 8

Warmth surrounded me. That is the first thing that hits me when I open my eyes. I'm disoriented for a minute, and then I remember what happened last night. I closed my eyes again, ashamed at my actions. _Vincent surely must hate me now._ I pulled the sleeping bag closer toward my body. Then...I froze. _Sleeping bag?_

I sat up abruptly, and the sleeping bag fell to my waist. I didn't have the bag last night. Vincent...

I inhaled sharply. _It wasn't a dream._ Vincent came out here and covered me with the bag last night. _But...why?_

My inner musings were interrupted by the sound of the zipper opening on the tent. I looked in that direction. Vincent climbed out of the tent, his hair sticking up. He zipped the door closed, and turned around. Out eyes clashed.

"Vincent..." I started,but he cut me off.

"Don't! You said plenty last night. Regardless of what you think, I am not a completely heartless bastard. I just didn't feel like hearing your teeth chatter all damn night!" he spit out. He moved toward the fire that was still burning slightly, and began adding some wood to it. My mind drifted...

 _A hand brushed against my hair, pushing it off my face. I nuzzled the hand, and heard a sigh._

 _"What have I done to you, Catherine? How can I ever get you to forgive me?" Another sigh. There was a warm breath near my cheek. "I'm sorry, Catherine. You'll never know just how sorry..."_

 _The warm breath ghosted against my cheek, and I felt lips brush my cheek. I smiled._

"Thank you, Vincent," I said quietly. He froze. His head lifted slightly, but he wouldn't look at me. I sighed. "I'm a bitch."

That got a chuckle out of him. "I won't deny that."

"I reacted badly. I acted like a child. I'm sorry."

Finally, he faced me. He shook his head. "No...I'm sorry. I should have anounced my presence to you. Instead, I acted like a pervert, gaping at you in the water."

"Why _didn't_ you say something?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, Catherine. I'm a guy. When I see a beautiful, naked woman in front of me, my first instinct isn't usually to look away."

 _He called me beautiful again_...

"Why do you do that?" I asked him.

He got a confused look on his face. "Do what?"

"Say things that aren't true."

He sighed. "What did I say that was untrue?"

I looked at the ground. "I'm not beautiful," I told him in a low voice.

I heard him sigh loudly. I continued to stare at the ground, not wanting him to see the blush that was currently staining my cheeks. His booted feet appeared in my line of sight. I squealed when I was suddenly hoisted upward. The sleeping bag fell away from me, my feet dangling several inches off the ground.

Vincent and I were nose to nose. "Now you listen to me, Catherine Elizabeth Chandler! Stop putting yourself down. You _are_ beautiful. You are funny, and smart. You are brave and have more courage than anyone else that I know. Half the girls at school would be freaking out right now. But, not you! You have kept it together longer than I thought you would. You need to realize that we are in this _together!_ I may get angry and yell, but it is only because I don't want anything to happen to you!" he told me.

I was shocked. I didn't even know how to react or respond. Vincent exhaled sharply, and I was lowered to the ground again. He took a step back. He thrust his hands into his hair. "God Catherine...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have manhandled you like that."

I stared at him. He was breathing heavy, and I was struck by how scared he looked. I finally found my voice. "Why do you care what happens to me? You haven't for years."

He blinked rapidly. Then, he stepped in front of me again. "I've always cared, Catherine. Even when I didn't act like it."

As we stared at each other, I felt butterflies in my belly, and my body began to tingle. A dull roaring began in my ears.

What happened next felt like it was happening in slow motion. Vincent swung around, his stance protective in front of me. I realized the roaring wasn't in my ears, but from a large bear that was on the fringe of our campsite.

"Catherine...back away slowly. Don't run..."

I was frozen, though. I couldn't move from behind Vincent. I peered around him, scared for both of us. He took a small step back, until my front was pressed against his back.

"We need to back up, away from the bear. If we move slowly, he won't charge us. He is probably just hungry. "

I pressed my face into his back. I couldn't speak. Fear took my voice away from me. I shook my head.

Vincent turned toward me. "Damn it, Catherine! Do what I tell you!"

I saw the bear over his shoulder, seconds before Vincent jerked forward, and we both went over backwards. I laid still on the ground, holding Vincent close to my body. His eyes were closed.

"Vincent?" I hissed out quietly into his ear. He didn't move. "Vincent!"

The bear sniffed at us, and I stopped talking, playing dead. The bear sniffed a few more times, before finally turning around, heading back into the forest.

Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I pushed against Vincent, trying to get his weight off of me. Finally, I shimmied out from underneath of him, and stood up. I shook Vincent. "Vincent? Come on Vincent...this isn't funny. Open your eyes."

But Vincent didn't react. I scanned his body. I gasped when I saw his back.

Three large claw marks were slashed across his shirt. Hesitantly, I moved the ripped pieces. My eyes widened.

Blood seeped out deep claw marks on his back. I felt my stomach knot up. _This happened because of me! Because I didn't leave when he told me too..._

I took his large hand in my own. "Don't worry Vincent. I'm gonna take care of you."

He gave a small groan, and then fell silent again.

 _Please don't die Vincent! Please..._


	9. Chapter 9

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 9

As I stared at Vincent, I realized I had to get it together. I had to take care of his wounds, before they got infected. That meant water. And clean cloths. _God, I wish I had some kind of germ killer..._

Wait...

The other bags. Maybe someone packed something I could use.

I hurried over to the other bags, and scavaged through them. I found several large T-Shirts and sweaters, and pulled them out quickly. I also founds some wet-wipes, and a small tube of neosporin. I also found a small bottle of Tylenol. I panicked, realizing these few items wouldn't be enough. I grabbed my loot, grabbing a couple bottles of water as well, and hurried back to Vincent. He hadn't moved, and panic set in.

"Vincent?" I said, shaking him gently. His body moved slightly with my shake, but otherwise he didn't respond. I shook harder. "Vincent!" I cried, slightly louder. This time, he groaned. "Vincent, can you hear me? Vincent? Can you answer me?"

"Cat-" he groaned out, and it was music to my ears. I shifted his head, so that he was facing me. His eyes opened. They were glassy with pain.

"Hey!" I exclaimed softly. I pushed his hair back from his face. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Be-ar?" He asked.

"It's gone. It disappeared after it swiped at you," I said, as I sifted my hands through his hair.

"You...o-kay?"

"I'm okay, Vincent. I'm okay. You protected me. You kept me safe."

"Always...want to..."

I stared at him, shocked. What did he mean by that?

"Cat..." he moaned again. I gripped his hand.

"What do you need Vincent?"

"Need...you..." he mumbled.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. But, I need to clean your wounds. I need to get the blood and dirt cleaned out."

Vincent nodded slightly, and I set my jaw, pushing my feelings aside for the moment. I need to focus on the task in front of me. I ripped his shirt down the middle of his back, leaving it to lay on either side of him. "I'm sorry,Vincent...but this will probably hurt..."

I wet one of the shirts with water, and placed it on his skin. He jerked, but otherwise didn't respond.

I cleaned as best I could, looking at his face every so often. His eyes were closed, and his face betrayed nothing. I couldn't help wondering what was going through his mind...

* * *

 **Vincent's POV**

Pain...so much pain.

Catherine...safe...

Didn't lose her...

The cold washed over me, startling me. I heard... her soft voice. Mumbling...

 _"My fault...this is my fault. Why didn't I run? I was so stupid..."_

I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. I wanted to tell her she wasn't to blame.

She was safe...

That's all that matters to me...

Her small hands brushed over me, cleaning my wounds.

I felt more wetness on my back. It felt like rain...

 _"I'm so sorry, Vincent. When you get better..."_

When I get better... _what?_ What wasn't she saying? Then, I realized. It wasn't rain...

 _It was tears..._

Catherine...the strongest person I know...

 _is crying..._

So much I need to tell you, Catherine...

So much you need to know...

 _I don't want to die before I tell her..._

 _the truth..._

 _Cause that would suck royally..._

* * *

 **Catherine's POV**

I worked over Vincent as quickly as I could. I cleaned out the wounds, but they looked so deep. Deeper than I knew was good.

Once I had everything as clean as possible, I covered the claw marks with a clean shirt. I didn't dare try to move Vincent, knowing even on my best day, that he was still too heavy for me. I looked around, and spotted the sleeping bag. I placed it over Vincent, before I moved toward his head.

I sat down, indian style, putting his head in my lap. Vincent groaned, his eyes opening slightly. "It's okay, Vincent. Just...rest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," I told him, as I ran my fingers through his hair again. His eyes closed again.

I sighed. All I can do now...

Is wait...


	10. Chapter 10

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 10

Heat eminated off of Vincent in waves. He had been thrashing violently for several hours. I couldn't do anything except hold his hand, and rub cool water on him with one of the torn up shirts. He had also begun muttering to himself, his words nonsensical.

"Not her...why do that?"

"...hasn't done anything to you..."

"I won't..."

I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in his feverish brain. I said his name several times, but Vincent was lost in his head. All I could do was pray. As I stared at him, I thought back to the last time I had seen him this vulnerable...

 _Vincent had been complaining about a stomach ache for the last couple hours. He even refused lunch, which was not normal. What 12 year old boy turns down food? I put my hand on his forehead. My hand jumped back. He was burning up!_

 _"Vincent? I'm getting my mom. You're too warm," I told him. Vincent didn't even respond. I hurried downstairs, calling for my mother. She came around the corner, and I almost smacked into her._

 _"Catherine, where's the fire?" Mom asked. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back toward my bedroom._

 _"Mom, something is wrong with Vincent. He said his stomach hurts and he's awful hot. Come check on him, please!" Mom started walking faster, concern flashing on her face._

 _When we made it back to my room, Vincent was curled up on the bed, his face flushed, and creased with pain. The doctor in mom took over, and she raced to his side._

 _"Vincent? Vincent, can you hear me? Tell me where it hurts." He weakly gestured toward his left side. Mom gently pushed in where he gestured, and Vincent cried out. I stood by the door, unsure what to do. Mom whipped around, her eyes wide. "Catherine, call 911 now! We need an ambulance!"_

 _I ran downstairs, and dialed with shaky fingers. It seemed like forever before the line connected, but it was mere seconds. When the operator answered, I told her what mom said, begging her to hurry. She assured me that an ambulance was on the way, and told me to stay on the line. The operator continued to speak to me, but I wasn't listening to the words._

 _Finally, I heard the sirens of the ambulance. I ran to the door, letting them in. I pointed toward the stairs, and they wasted no time, racing upstairs. I heard them talking to my mom, before one of the men came back down. He grabbed the stretcher, and carted it upstairs._

 _Moments later, they descended the stairs, with Vincent strapped to the stretcher. He was out cold. They hurried past me, loading him into the back. I stood in the doorway, and felt my mom come up behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders. I turned to look up at her._

 _"What's wrong with Vincent?" I asked her, fear seeping into my voice. Mom sighed._

 _"I think his appendix burst. I called his parents, and they are going to meet them at the hospital."_

 _"Will he...be alright?" I asked. Mom pulled me back against her. Her chin came down to rest on my head._

 _"I hope so, honey. I hope so..."_

 _I stared out the door, as the doors were closed, and the ambulance raced away..._

Vincent's appendix had indeed burst. The doctors removed it just in time. I remembered realizing, while Vincent was in the hospital, that I was starting to have feelings for him. Or maybe, it was the first time I had really acknowledged the feelings. All I knew, was that I would never look at him the same way again.

As I looked down at him now, again in pain and vulnerable, I realized those feelings had never gone away. I still felt something for Vincent. Even after everything...

 _I still felt something..._

I sat there, trying to come to grips with my revulation. I couldn't dwell on it. I knew that much. After we got out of here, everything would go back to normal. He would return to his life, and I would return to mine. I refused to believe that he wouldn't recover from this. I refused to think about the possibility that I would be stuck here...alone.

I reached over, grasping his hand. He didn't move. "Vincent...please come back to me. I can't do this alone. I need you..."

I swear his hand squeezed mine, but that couldn't be. My mind was just playing tricks on me. I was tired and that was why I was dwelling on the past. My eyes were starting to feel heavy. I shook my head, trying to stay awake.

 _Maybe a short nap would be okay..._

I laid beside Vincent, his hand still grasped in mine. I closed my eyes, willing myself to relax.

 _Just a few minutes..._

 _Just a few..._

 _Just..._


	11. Chapter 11

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I noticed was that the sun was low in the sky. I jerked upright, and my eyes swiveled toward Vincent. He was still unconscious, and I reached out my hand toward his forehead. He was still burning up, and I began to panic. Scared, I checked his injuries. My heart stopped when I saw how angry looking they were. The skin around them was red and irritated and I knew that they had become even more infected.

I sat next to Vincent, and I fought the urge to scream. We needed to get out of here. I knew absolutely nothing about surviving the outdoors. I knew Vincent needed medical attention that I couldn't provide. I stared at him, knowing any chance we both had of making it out of here alive, was gone. Without proper attention, Vincent's wounds would begin to fester and he would most likely die.

Without Vincent...I wouldn't live much longer than him...

Damn it! Why wasn't there a subject on surviving the great outdoors in school? Not that I would have taken it...but still!

Wait a minute! I _did know_ about surviving in the wilderness. A ranger had come to school when we were kids. I closed my eyes, willing myself to remember...

* * *

 _"Can you believe we need to sit here and listen to some stupid ranger tell us how to survive in the wild? It's not like we are ever going to get lost in the woods," Vincent said, giving my shoulder a nudge. I nudged him back, smirking. At 13, Vincent thought he was so smart. Puberty had hit him earlier in the year, and he already stood a few inches taller than me. He even had a little scruff on his chin. It made him pretty hot looking._

 _Wait! Why am I thinking about him like that? He's my best friend. I don't like him like that..._

 _Do I?_

 _Again, I began to notice little things about Vincent...things I never thought about before. His smile...how it always traveled to his eyes. His lips...plump and kissable..._

 _I shook myself. Stop it, Catherine!_

 _"Hey...lets sit here," Vincent said, breaking into my thoughts. He grabbed my elbow, guiding me toward the two end seats. We sat down, waiting for the presentation to start._

 _Vincent nudged me again. I turned my head. "Hey, if I ever do get lost in the woods, I hope you are the one that finds me," he said with a wink. I felt heat climbing my neck._

 _"Me too..." I whispered. Then, I heard applause start. I looked toward the stage, seeing our Principle, Mrs. Scott, and a man in a ranger outfit. She introduced him as Ranger Nelson, and for the next hour, he went over basic survival skills. He told us about plants that could stave off infections, how to make a poultice, and how to know when something was beyond saving._

 _Afterwards, as we walked back to class, Vincent looked down at me. "Did that scare you, Catherine?"_

 _I looked at him, confused. "Why do you ask?"_

 _VIncent chuckled. "Cause your nails have been digging into my arm ever since he mentioned infections and poultices."_

 _I looked down, realizing he was right. I pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry! I didn't even realize I was doing that."_

 _"Good to know in a crisis, you will keep a level head," he teased._

 _"Let's hope you never have to find out..." I smirked at him. He shook his head, a wide smile on his face. He threw his arm around my shoulder, and we made our way down the hallway..._

* * *

My eyes widened. I knew what to do. I looked down at Vincent. "Hold on a little longer, Vincent. You aren't going to die today."

I raced into the woods around us, looking for the plants I needed. Finding them, I raced back to Vincent. I found a large rock, and mashed everything together. Working as quickly as possible, I made the poultice, and placed it on Vincent's back.

Throughout the day, I repeated the process, praying it would work...

Night was falling when I checked Vincent's back again. I was surprised to see that the wound looked less angry than this morning. It was still inflamed, but the redness was not as bright as before. I felt Vincent's forehead.

It was noticeable cooler.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I did it! I had tamed the infection. I jumped when I heard a groan.

Vincent began to stir, his eyes blinking open slowly. He looked at me.

"Catherine..." he whispered.

I smiled, my relief engulfing me. "You're going to be okay, Vincent. You're gonna be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 12

My relief knew no bounds. I wanted so badly to hug Vincent, but I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate me doing that. Instead, I gripped his hand in mine loosely, ready to pull it away quickly if he objected. To my surprise, he gripped my hand tight, and gave me a weak smile.

"How long...?" he asked me. I knew what he was asking.

"Almost 3 days. Your back got infected. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. Then I remembered when that ranger came to school, and taught us about the plants and such."

Vincent met my eyes. His blinked several times, before a smile curved on his lips. "You saved my life."

I chuckled lightly. Quietly, I said, "Well, you saved mine. I guess that makes us even."

He eyed me, his face troubled. He opened his mouth, quickly closing it again. He sighed, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had been about to say. Finally, he said, "Thank you, Catherine. I won't forget this...ever."

I stared at him, my heart beating so fast, I was sure he could hear it. Looking in his eyes, I saw things that scared me. Things...I couldn't accept. Not from him. Not anymore...

Quickly, I looked away, pulling my hand from his. I pushed my hair behind my ear, desperately wanting to hide behind it.

Clearing my throat, I asked him, "Are you hungry?" Then I cursed my stupidity. "Of course you're hungry. You haven't eaten in 3 days. God, how stupid am I? You are probably starving, and here I am, asking you stupid ass questions. Let me find something for you. Nothing too heavy though. Not right now. Probably granola bars for now. And water. You need to hydrate your body again," I said, rambling. I started to stand up, but Vincent reached out, grasping my hand again.

"I think that is the most you have said to me in years without bitching me out while doing it," he said with a smirk. I felt my face heat up.

"To be fair, the last half of that speech wasn't _really_ directed towards you," I told him. He smiled again, and I realized he was teasing me.

"So, can I sit up now, or am I expected to eat lying on my stomach?" he asked me, winking. _God, is he flirting with me?_ Heat pooled in my belly.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't meet his eyes. _What the hell is the matter with me?_ This is _Vincent!_ I took a deep breath, meeting his eyes. "Eat with your toes for all I care," I bit out at him.

Vincent's eyes widened, caught off guard by the venom in my voice. I was immediately ashamed of myself. He's literally just woken up from a seriously life-threatening injury. I shouldn't be treating him like this. I can't seem to help it though. While he was unconscious, I allowed myself to forget the bad blood between us. I allowed myself to feel pity for him. I won't make that mistake again. Now that he is awake, I need to put the wall back up between us. I can't let him lull me with falseness. I can't forget what he did to me 4 years ago. What was still happening to me now.

" _Andddddddd..._ the bitch is back. I was wondering when she would make another appearance. I guess I should be grateful that you healed me, instead of killing me while I couldn't fight back. Thanks for that," his voice hard, his face expressionless. Suddenly, it felt like the first part of our conversation had never even happened.

"Well, I need you to keep us alive. It was self preservation, really..." I told him.

He sat up slowly, and I resisted the urge to reach out and help him. _Don't show him any more compassion._ He got into a seated position, making sure to keep his distance from me. Once he was completely upright, and didn't look like he was going to topple back over, he asked, "Will I get my head ripped off if I ask for a granola bar and some water? That took more energy than I thought it would."

I stood up, and walked over to the food. I grabbed a couple bars and one of the bottles of water. I walked back over to him, tossing them in his lap. "Only cause I don't feel like lifting your heavy ass if you keel over again."

He ate the bars slowly, alternating bites with sips of water. I kept my distance from him, needing the space between us. I was more confused than I wanted to feel like. While he was out, I allowed myself to worry about him...to care about him.

This place is screwing with my head. We have been stuck out here for almost a week. In all that time, I haven't seen one other living thing, except for that damn bear. That's it. That's why I feel like this. It's that stockholm thing. Has to be. Vincent has bullied me for years. It's from dealing with the emotional trauma all these years.

 _Yes...that's all it is..._

* * *

When bedtime rolled around, I watched Vincent make his way slowly to the tent. I followed behind him, dragging the sleeping bag. He sat down outside the tent, waiting as I laid out the bag inside. Once that was done, he crawled inside slowly, laying down on his side. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes.

"Ummmm...you get some rest. I'll...uh...be outside if you need me," I told him. I crawled toward the door.

"Stay...please?" I heard behind me. I turned my head to look back at Vincent. "I promise to behave myself," he added.

"Vincent..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Catherine...I know you hate me. I know that...helping me wasn't what you wanted to do. I get that you need me alive, so I just...want to say that I really do appreciate what you did for me. I want us to be friends again, but I also realize that probably won't ever happen. But...as long as we're stuck here, can we call a truce? Please? I promise to leave you alone. I promise to stay away from you. And...once we get back to civiliation..."

"Once we get back to civiliation what?" I asked him.

He swallowed hard. His head dropped. "We can go back to the way it was before. We can forget everything that happens here," he whispered. "I just...I don't want to fight with you anymore."

I was shocked. Was he being serious? I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know how to react.

Vincent looked at me, his mouth in a flat line. He sighed. "Just...forget it. Do what you want to do. I'm going to sleep. Good night," he said. He rolled the other way, so his back was to me.

I bit my lip, indecision racking through me. Backing out of the tent, I made my way over to the fire. Quietly, I banked it. As I watched the low embers flicker, I sighed. _God...I'm such a bitch._ I glanced at the tent, sighing again. My legs were moving before I even fully realized it.

Opening the door, I crawled inside. Vincent still had his back to me, his breathing even. Drawing a deep breath, I pulled back a corner of the sleeping bag, and slipped inside. I pressed up against Vincent's back, being careful to not hit the bear scratches. I felt his breathing catch, and then he turned his head to look at me. "Hi..." he whispered.

"Hi..." I whispered back. I swallowed hard. "I can't be your friend, Vincent. Not...not after everything that's happened. I'm sorry. I just...I don't trust you. Not anymore."

His head nodded. "I get it."

"But...I don't wanna fight anymore either. So...I agree to your truce."

His head turned further. His eyes clashed with mine. A million emotions seemed to pass between us. "I feel like we are in this constant loop. We fight...we get along...we fight...we get along. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want us..." he cut himself off. I watched him. Finally, he said, "Forget it. Tomorrow is a new day. Let's just...go to sleep. Today had been rather...eye opening." He turned his head back around, so he faced the tent wall again.

I listened as his breathing evened out again, indicating he had fallen asleep again. I stared at his back in the darkness. I sighed. He was more right than I cared to admit. We _are_ in a constant loop. I just...don't know to get out of it.

Closing my eyes, I whispered into the dark, "Good night..."


	13. Chapter 13

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

 **AN: this is the last of previously written chapters. After this, everything will be first run!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

Chapter 13

 **V POV**

I felt Catherine press herself against me in her sleep. She might not like me when she's awake, but her body definitely likes the heat my body provides to her at night. I rolled over, careful to not jostle her. In the semi-darkness, I could just make out some of her features. Her face is relaxed, giving her a look of innocence. A look that I destroyed 4 years ago...

I'm not proud of myself. I never wanted to hurt her. She was my best friend. She was...everything to me. We kept no secrets from each other. Well, I had 1 secret I kept from her. Not that I wasn't planning on telling her at some point, because I was. But then, that damn party happened. I wish so badly I could go back in time and change what happened that night. Change it for the better. Well, maybe not the first half. I liked that part. But, the part after she ran out the door...that I wish I could change.

But, I can't change it, and whatever Catherine and I had before was completely obliterated that long ago night. After that night, I had no choice but to tease and torment her. Alex took everything from me that night, and I have never forgiven her for it.

But Catherine doesn't know about any of that. All she knows is that she lost her best friend, and she doesn't even know why. And...I'm too scared to tell her why. She has been hurt so badly by what I did, ostrisized and ridiculed. If she only knew the truth...

If only she knew how I really felt back then...how I still feel. Maybe she wouldnt hate me so much. Maybe she'd even be...

No! I can't dwell on the past. I made my choices. Granted, they were suck ass choices, but I made them. The only thing I can do now is protect Catherine and find a way to get us back home. Or, at least, get her back home. If only one of us makes it out of her, I will fight with everything in me to make sure that it's her.

Catherine Chandler will make it back home. If I can't do anything else for her...I will do this. I will get her back home alive. I vow it.

Catherine stirs against me, and I pull her gently against me. Leaning down, I breathe in her clear scent. Catherine has always smelled like flowers. Like mother nature at its finest. I could get lost in her scent. In her pure innocence.

I still remember how her lips felt against mine. How her body felt pressed against me. How right it felt. How perfect it was. Everything around us had faded away in those few minutes, leaving just the two of us in a perfect bubble of rightness. Why did that bubble have to burst? Why was I so stupid? So blind?

Because I was a teenage boy with raging hormones. Because I let myself fall into Alex's trap. Because I didn't have the balls to admit to my best friend how I felt...

And it had cost me dearly. Whatever innocence I still had that night, was completely destroyed by Alex's treachery.

God, I'm glad that bitch is dead...

* * *

 **AN: Soooooooo, some insight into Vincent's thoughts. What happened that night of the party? And, how was Alex involved? Well, I know the answer, but you won't find out for a while longer. I know it's a little on the short side, but I can't delve too deep into his thoughts without giving a ton of stuff away. You'll just have to be patient for a while longer. I hope after the long ass time I was away, that this chapter helps a little. Next chapter we are back to Catherine's POV. See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

 **This chapter begins the new, unpublished chapters. Hope you enjoy and leave those reviews!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Opening my eyes was a chore. I didn't sleep well, thinking about what Vincent had said to me last night. There is too much between us for me to forgive him. Right now, our survival is more important. I couldn't lose track of that. I just couldn't.

Vincent groaned, his eyes still closed. I'm going to have to check his back once he wakes up. He had slept fitfully as well. _Was it because of his back, or because of something else?_ I wasn't going to bother to ask him. After yesterday, I'll be lucky if he still _wants_ to talk to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he froze me out the rest of our time here. I wouldn't blame him and I certainly won't hold it against him if he does.

Vincent groaned again, and his eyes slowly opened. We stared at each other. "Morning..." he finally said.

"Morning..." I whispered. We continued to stare at each other. _Yeah, this isn't awkward._

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Vincent said quietly. _Wait...what?_

"Why are you sorry? I was the one being a bitch," I asked, very confused.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me while I was sick," he continued, ignoring my question. "I'm sorry I wasn't the friend you deserved."

"What are you talking about?" I felt his forehead, thinking he was feverish again. But, he was cool to the touch.

"Just trying to get back on the right foot with you," Vincent replied. "Following the truce we agreed to..."

"Vincent..." I sighed, "You don't need to apologize. You were sick. I was the one being a bitch. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"Is every conversation we have from now on going to be so damn awkward?" Vincent asked.

"I hope not. I don't know," I told him honestly. "I just don't know..."

* * *

The next couple of days passed by fairly quietly. Vincent continued to recover from the bear scratches, and we existed in relative harmony. We spoke little, but that was fine by me. _I only missed hearing the sound of his voice a little..._

Vincent has been moving stiffly around the camp, and I've noticed his face contorting in pain every so often. We decided to use our supplies sparingly, so Vincent wasn't using any pain medication. Every time his face shows pain, I remember the bear attack all over again. _Why didn't I do what he asked? Then, none of this would have happened..._

I got up from my seat near the fire, causing Vincent to look at me from his seat across from me. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Well, we've been here for over a week, and since you got hurt, we haven't attempted to find out where we are. So, I guess I'm going to have to go out and look around."

"No, Catherine! It's too dangerous. You don't know what could be out there. What if you run into the bear? You can't protect yourself."

I tried not to be angry at his words, but he was right. "Well, what do you suggest then? We can't just sit here and rot away."

"My back is feeling better," he said. I knew that was a bold faced lie, but I let it pass. "Give me another day, and I'll go out looking myself."

"And, what if something happens to you? What do I do then?"

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

Fear arched through me. _I don't want to be here alone!_ _He wouldn't dare leave me here on my own!_ But, I knew I couldn't stop him if he decided to leave me behind. "Fine, do what you want. I'm going to go take a bath." _You better not follow me, either!_

"Just be careful," he threw out.

I grabbed my toiletries from my bag, as well as my towel and spare clothes, and headed toward my little pond. Once I got there, I stripped down, and got into the water. Floating around, I closed my eyes, blocking out everything around me. The only sounds I could hear was the water lapping against me.

I swam around for a while, before I washed my hair and body quickly. I didn't want to go back to camp, but I couldn't stay out here forever. I got out of the water, and dried myself off with my small towel. I got dressed slowly, knowing I was delaying the inevitable.

I laid my towel on the ground, and laid down on top of it. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds around me. Birds chirping, the water lapping gently...a low buzzing.

 _Buzzing?_ The sound barely registered when I felt something pinch me. "Owwww!" Right on the heels of that one, I felt another pinch, and then another. I opened my eyes and saw a swarm of bees circling above me.

" _Vincent!"_ I screamed, as I scrambled to get to my feet. I couldn't remember if I was allergic to bees!

I took off running through the woods, screaming Vincent's name. I could hear the bees behind me. My foot tripped over something, and I felt myself falling. Just before my world went black, I heard Vincent yelling my name...


	15. Chapter 15

Survival

 **Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

This story is told from Catherine's POV, in the first person. May throw in Vincent's POV down the line.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _Uggggg...Why does my head hurt so much? And why does my face feel like I fought with a boulder?_

Consciousness hit me slowly. I felt a chill in the air, but I was surprisingly warm. Heat eminated at my back. Vincent must have built up the fire.

 _Wait...the last thing I remember is..._

 _BEES!_

I shot up like a rocket, and was rewarded with a throbbing head for my efforts. The heat behind me moved, and belatedly I realize that it is Vincent at my back.

"You're awake. You scared me Catherine. How am I suppose to protect you when you keep running headlong into trouble? Thank God you aren't allergic to bees, or we'd be in huge trouble right now."

I turned over slowly. Vincent was lying next to me, his head propped on his hand. He looked me over, and gave a relieved sigh. "Do I pass inspection?" I asked, then giggled as his face turned slightly red.

"Just checking for injuries, that's all. You seem to be intact," Vincent said.

"Gee, thanks for your official diagnosis, Doctor Keller. So glad I'm intact," I replied, fighting a grin.

"All right smartass. Glad I amuse you with my worry."

"I'm sorry. I'm just...not used to someone caring about what happens to me. It's...strange," I said, my voice dropping. I felt tears brimming.

Vincent shifted noticably, the universal sign of discomfort at a woman's tears. I wiped my eyes, and tried to give him a smile. He relaxed, and stood up. His hand came out, and I took it. Vincent hauled me to my feet, and my world spun for a second. I felt his arm wrap around me, keeping me steady. For a moment, I relished the contact. _I've missed this._

All too soon, his arm withdrew, and I was left standing alone. I finally looked around, and realized we were back in camp. _Had Vincent carried me back here?_ Suddenly, I was embarrassed. _He had to have carried me._

"Sorry," I told him. He looked at me with a strange look.

"For what?" he asked, genuinly puzzled.

"That you obviously had to carry me back here. It must have hurt your back, since you aren't fully healed yet."

Vincent shrugged. "No big deal. You barely weigh anything, so it wasn't a problem."

"Still..."

"Catherine, relax. I told you it was fine. Just leave it at that," Vincent said.

"Thank you," I whispered low, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But, of course he did.

"Your welcome," he said just as softly.

* * *

After that, something changed between us. I found myself watching him more and more often. Of course, as soon as he looked up, I glanced away. Several times I felt his eyes on me, but I wouldn't look up. _What does it mean?_

At night we slept close, and nearly every morning I would awaken to his arms around me. I found myself looking forward to the mornings. I liked the feeling of his arms around me. But, I never said a word to him about it.

As it was, every morning when he woke up, as soon as he realized his arms were around me, Vincent would apologize, and withdraw from me quickly. I hide my disappointment well.

* * *

I woke up to a tickling sensation on my face. I tried to bat it away, but whatever it was barely moved. Reluctantly, I open my eyes.

Vincent sat there, a huge grin on his face. In his hand was a huge leaf. He brushed it against my face again, and I squealed, trying to push it away. Vincent chuckled.

"Not fair. I don't wake you up out of a sound sleep," I muttered.

Vincent grinned. "Maybe not, but I get plenty of your cold feet against my legs."

"I sleep in my socks, you idiot. How do I rub my feet against you?"

"In your sleep. I can feel your cold feet through your socks."

"Not possible. You're lying," I accused him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know for sure, now will you?"

"You suck, Keller."

His laughter boomed across our campsite.


End file.
